jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fan26
Hello, and welcome to my talk page! '' If you happen to leave a message here for one reason or another, please title your thread and sign it, so I can keep things organized. Thanks! Untitled thread Dude. Just because there was no Trivia content on the page doesn't mean eventually there will be. So don't do that again. Please. *uh, okay... ''Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 16:00, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Untitled thread 2 hey dude? why did you get blocked in the first place? *I never actually got blocked. Why do you ask? Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 18:04, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Untitled thread 3 You're forgetting a rule here on this Wiki. If you add a character's page, PLEASE add in who performs that character. Actors and actresses deserve recognition. *But no voice actor performs Poncho that I know of. I believe RingTales made a few animations based on the strips (he's a comic strip character) but I've never been able to find a cast list. Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 19:37, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Untitled thread 4 (please, please title your messages) Look. I'm sorry. I'm not myself right now. I'm sleepy and feeling anxiety for a job interview today in a bit. I wasn't sure the kinda thing you added. It felt like something my friends and I aren't used to. I know I souldn't have done that, but don't report me. Please. *For what I did... **That's a relief. Untitled thread 5 The best way for me to give you advice is through a story. You don't mind if I tell you one?-User:Rtgoh1 The whole reason I started Jaden's Adventures is because of one major factor: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (the series Jaden is from) ended in America on a spot that I wasn't too happy with. There are actually 4 seaons, but the 4th was never dubbed and aired in America. And there was so much I wanted to see Jaden do. Especially see him and the girl that had her heart set on him get to together. But it never happened. So even if the series ended officially, I as a fan wanted to continue Jaden's story and make him interact with certain characters. That is my advice to you. Find a motivation to do an Adventure series like I did. Well, for me, I thought back to the guy who started it all. His name being Brerdaniel (now Daniel Esposito) on YouTube. The guy who started Pooh's Adventures and inspired me to make my own. But here's how I manage to do it. I give my character a goal and how each character Jaden meets helps him achieve that goal. For Jaden, it's to be the Next King of Games. So give your character a goal. By the way, I'm glad you understand my reason for starting all this. After all, we as fans should have the right to express our fandom however we want. I hope I was of help to you. Hi Hope you don't the mind the category i made for you. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:38, September 29, 2017 (UTC) *Oh thanks! Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 03:39, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Not a problem. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:42, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Untitled Thread 6 Infoboxes aren't really necessary here in my opinion. There's no need to make this site seem "professional." Glad you understand. Do whatever you want. People are allowed to share allies. Question: Are we related to each other on the Wiki? No, we're not actually related. Ren the God of Humor (Rtgoh1) and Megan Stone adopted me as their daughter on the Wiki. Until Megan Stone left the Wiki for some reason...-User:PuppyPower32 In my defense, I'm not the one who created the page. But I can do it after I take care of something else.-User:Rtgoh1 You see, every villain I sense or know is my enemy. Remember, don't let acts fool you or your friends. Villains use acts to lie about things that aren't true. Personally, yes. I'm only gonna say this again: When you create a page of a character, include the actor/actress who does that character! They desereve recognition! Not rogues Rogues or not. I don't think they're rogues at all. Remember, never judge a book by its cover. You are forgiven. But please try to remember from now on. Be respectful to the people who were kind enough to perform these characters we love so much. If you must know, Megan left because real life was more important. I had to respect her choice despite how it made me feel. I will never forget her though. It's okay. I've moved on. And I'm sure Megan wouldn't want me to stay sad forever. It's okay. It was last March. So I'm fine now. Time heals all wounds. And you didn't know. It's not right to be mad at someone when one is ignorant. Other friend? I'm sure he moved on. He just didn't want another Mitch Fluoride to ruin everything again... Mitch was a monster in my eyes. He was vandalizing the pages AND my art! He kept calling me "Ren the God of Nazi's", which as seriously offended by, since I met a Holocaust survivor. What was really annoying was that I never even did anything to Mitch. He just showed up and messed with everything like it was fun to him... And he wouldn't go away no matter how many user pages he made and I blocked.... Yeah. You have to be more specific around me. And I don't know which friend you are talking about. Oh. You're talking about Rapunzel. https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/102475834114916548605/+PrincessRapunzel I really don't wanna talk about it. Thinking about it makes me feel like having an ulcer in my stomach... He got tired of it back in 2014. Luckily, his brother who is more serious and lovable helped us. This is what he showed. I didn't. He just showed up on here wand wanted to help out. It's okay. I've moved on as I said. And as for my friend Rapunzel, the best thing about her is that she is an angel and will always love me back in a brother/sister way. That's why I value her. Maybe. You'd have to talk to my big brother about that as well. Becasue rules are made to be followed without question and those who break them are to be punished. Hm. I don't see why not. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:37, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello. Let me remind anyone who leaves messages here please follow Tigerman's example and sign your messages. It helps me keep things organized. Thanks. Are you famuliar with the hit show, Voltron: Legendary Defender? Sorry about that.Brendyn.robertson (talk) 03:57, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey dude, could I ask you a favor? Could you please stop messing with my wiki page Kyle Akers? I don't mind if your adding me in a catogary but I would appreciate it if you stop messing with any words I write and make it into some dumb grammar, I would appreciate it. We should follow rules because they are important. In order to add categories, you need to become an admin. Oh. I see.Brendyn.robertson (talk) 17:06, October 13, 2017 (UTC) listen dude, i want you to leave me alone and stop harassing me, i promise not to bother you if you please stop bothering me, i'm going to delete the messages you've been sending to me because so far to me their harassment messages why are you doing this to me? what have i ever done to you? It's not your fault. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:53, October 14, 2017 (UTC) It depends. I have other people who want art requests from me. And by the way, I'm not happy with how things are going between you and Kyle. Unless you two can get along, I'll have no choice but to force my hand on you both. I'm getting tired of all this. Good. Than let's keep it that way. PLEASE. Sometimes I regret ever starting this Wiki. 'Cause it's like it's spelling trouble... 'Cause there's always drama... If you want. By the way, I'm surprised to have found you on Google plus. You seriously rock, bro. Thank you for the advice. : D Wanna see an example of Jaden's Adventures? I have some video's on YouTube. This is an example of what I plan to do and why I started this Wiki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2MezgZYsdU I'm glad you saw. Like I said, I want to continue Jaden's story since it ended in America on a spot I was not happy with. I wanted more. That's why I'm doing this. I followed you on G+. I'm sorry, but unless you two stop fighting over Kylo Ren being a Sith or not, that page is staying protected. It's driving me nuts. hey dude, you know i wasn't upset with you right? why did you tell ren i was upset? i was just fixing a catagory you erased because kylo ren may or may not be a sith. i just want to calmly tell you that unless he was called something else? he would still technically be called a sith, it be the same thing for jedis. alright> You promise? Go ahead. Knock yourself out. What happened this time? The best way to do it is talk about it before trying to prove who's right. Why is the Jedi Order Poncho's enemies? They protect the Galactic Republic for more than 10'000 years.Brendyn.robertson (talk) 19:20, October 24, 2017 (UTC) "Do or do not". There is no try. Are you sure? (Sighs) Okay.... But please. Don't take it personally...